He Is a Wizard
by PigWabbit
Summary: What if Harry weren't the only wizard in the family?
1. Chapter 1

"Is my precious little boy ready to get up yet?" Petunia called. Dudley groaned and rolled over, covering his face with his blanket.

"It is _not_ morning yet," he thought.

"Whenever you are ready my little Diddums, breakfast and presents are downstairs on the table." Dudley's eyes shot open. Presents. He dashed downstairs, ready to start his day.

Harry stood at the stove, carefully trying not to burn the bacon while Dudley started counting his presents.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"How dare they try to short me on presents! It is MY day." Dudley thought, ignoring his mother's frantic pleas that there really were thirty-seven and he would get more while they were out. All he cared was that they were ruining his day. HIS day. Not enough presents. If they didn't care enough to get him what he deserved he would just…

"Sweetums, what's wrong?" Petunia asked frantically. Dudley's face was turning red.

"What's WRONG? You try to give me TWO less presents than last year and you want to know what's WRONG!"

"Darling, mummy said she would get you more-" She was cut off by a loud POP as the table full of presents exploded and confetti rained down.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted, turning to Harry angrily, "What did you mean by that… that EXPLOSION? Are you trying to ruin Dudley's day? Stupid brat, I should've left you on the street" Vernon grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him to the cupboard.

"But uncle, I didn't DO anything. I was cooking the bacon, well, at least until it got paper and stuff on it…" Harry knew he hadn't done anything. Normally when weird stuff happened to him, he at least noticed it. Harry had been ignoring Dudley's whining this morning, trying to be good in hopes of not being locked in his cupboard for the next week.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh dear, that must be his little friends!" Petunia rushed over to open the door and was greeted by a strange woman. She wore her grey hair up in a tight bun, but her clothing was anything but normal. Long red robes flowed down almost to the floor, and on top of her head was a pointed hat, like children wear at Halloween.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was sent to investigate a report about accidental magic. I understand Harry Potter lives here, correct?" Petunia nodded silently. This _person_ was one of _them_."Good, may I speak with him?" McGonagall knew she had to tread cautiously. She knew Petunia was aware of the wizard world, but was uncertain how she felt about it.

"Harry! Get out here NOW." Petunia looked around the neighborhood worriedly, afraid her neighbors would see the strange visitor.

"Yes?" Harry asked quietly, afraid to say anything for fear of earning another week in his cupboard.

"Harry, dear, did you…make something happen a few minutes ago? Perhaps a large explosion?" McGonagall asked gently, unsure of how much the Dursleys had explained to him.

"I didn't do anything, why do I always get blamed for everything?" Harry shouted.

McGonagall pulled out her wand. "Would you mind if I do a little test?" Harry backed away quickly.

"I didn't DO it! Please don't hit me," the boy pleaded pathetically. "I didn't. I was just cooking breakfast; I didn't even see what happened. Dudley was yelling, then POP!"

McGonagall waved her wand- white sparks floated over Harry's head. "No, I see you haven't done any magic in at least a week," she murmured, "but then who made the explosion? Where is this Dudley you mentioned, could I see him?"

"No you may not!" Petunia shouted, "My precious little boy did nothing wrong, and you and your kind are to stay away from him!" McGonagall hated reversal duty, parents were always afraid of letting people interview their children. The accidental magic reversal squad had been swamped with cases this morning, and she had been asked to help, as a Hogwart's professor, she was required to agree unless involved in other official duties.

"I am afraid that is not your choice. Once a witch or wizard does accidental magic, we are required to investigate. At the very least, I must ascertain what happened and ensure that the boy is no danger to himself or others. Now, where is he?" McGonagall looked around, and noticed a very large boy trying to hide under the remains of the table in the kitchen. "Hello, Dudley? I am going to perform a spell on you, to find out whether you are the cause of all this." She didn't need this boy screaming and hiding, muggle parents were overly protective enough. She waved her wand and bright red sparks flew out over the boy. "Was this the first time you did magic Dudley?"

The boy was shaking, glaring up at the red stars floating over his head "I didn't mean to do anything, I was just mad because they tried to not give me enough presents…" Dudley stared at the ground. This woman managed to make him feel horribly guilty just by looking at him.

"Well, then, congratulations. You are a wizard Dudley!" McGonagall announced, noticing the look of shock on his face and horror on his mother's. "Now, Petunia, do you have funds available to send the boy to Hogwarts, or will he need a scholarship?" Muggle parents frequently resisted sending their children to Hogwarts, but the children were required to attend at least through their third year so they could prevent accidental magic. Scholarships were given by the Ministry of Magic to prevent horrible cases of accidental magic from untrained witches and wizards.

"I can tell you I am certainly NOT paying to send my son to a school run by FREAKS!" Vernon's face was purple, he could not believe that these freaks wanted to take his son.

"That is fine, as I said, there are scholarships available for those whose parents cannot or will not pay."

"Maybe you misunderstood me. He is NOT going. My son is not a freak."

McGonagall was angry. People like HIM are what caused the wizard world to go into hiding. "No, Mr. Dursley, he is NOT a freak. He is a wizard!"

**This seemed like the best place to stop so if you wanna read more/ask questions/comment, please review. This has been floating around in my head for a while and I finally have a little time to write **


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley's head was spinning. It was supposed to be his special day, but instead of eating breakfast and opening piles of presents, a strange old lady arrived at his house and decided he was a wizard. Now she was arguing with his parents about whether or not he was a wizard.

"There is no way I am a wizard!" Dudley shouted. "I mean, wizards aren't real, so it is impossible. Besides, my parents can't do magic, and wouldn't they have to be magic for me to be a wizard?"

"Of course you aren't a wizard Diddums, why don't you go into the kitchen and grab a snack?" Petunia wanted nothing more than to keep her son from thinking he is a wizard. It is bad enough her sister was a freak, for her own son to be one of _them_ was just inconceivable.

"I am sorry, Petunia, but I must ask that everyone stay put," McGonagall stated firmly. With a flick of her wand, the entire family was seated and silent. "I am sorry I had to do that, but really, with all that chatter, there is no way you would fully grasp the gravity of the situation. Now, Petunia, what exactly does Harry know about his family?" She flicked her wand to allow Mrs. Dursley to speak.

"The boy knows nothing. We…we were hoping he would grow out of _it_. We told him they died in a car accident," Petunia knew better than to lie to McGonagall. If Petunia remembered the stories her sister told her correctly, this was the transfiguration teacher, and she wouldn't hesitate to turn them all into toads if they tried to lie. McGonagall flicked her wand again.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning then," McGonagall said with a sigh, then proceeded to recount the story of Lily and James Potter and their deaths.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he listened to McGonagall, and when she was through she allowed him to speak. "So, they didn't die in an accident, they were really good people?" Harry's mind was reeling; he could not believe that everything he had been told was a lie. "Wait! Does that mean, I mean, since they were, am I one? You know, a wizard?"

"Yes, you certainly are. You are almost eleven too, correct?" She asked. Harry nodded silently. "Good, then you and your cousin will be starting Hogwarts at the same time. Yes, Mr. Dursley, I am sure your son is a wizard. As I tried to say before, there is a scholarship available for Dudley, and Harry's parents left some money for his education, so financing things will not be a problem. You will travel to the school on September first, classes begin on the second. There are roughly two months left until school starts, so I will send someone to collect you in mid-August. Any questions?" McGonagall flicked her wand to allow everyone to speak.

"Just one minute! You think you are leaving me in this house with two FREAKS? You can take them right now. We don't want them here!" Mr. Dursley had abandoned the idea that his son wasn't a wizard, now he just wanted the two freaks out of his house.

"But Vernon, he is our little Diddums! How can you say that, even if he is a freak?" Petunia's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"The little freak exploded a pile of presents today, what if tomorrow he kills one of us! I want them OUT!"

Professor McGonagall grabbed the two boys by the arms and with a POP! They were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The two boys fell flat on their backs.

"OOF!" Dudley groaned, sitting on the ground, dazed.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, realizing they had left Privet Drive.

"We are in Diagon Alley. Home of the Leaky Cauldron and many magical shops. We are heading over to the Leaky Cauldron, so you two can get something to eat while I floo Albus," McGonagall explained. "Dudley, are you okay? I know today has been a shock to both of you, but what your parents said was very harsh." She was concerned because Dudley was sitting on the ground, shaking.

Dudley shook his head miserably. "I dunno why they said that. I don't wanna be a wizard, I wanna go home!" Dudley shouted. "You can't keep me here. I want to go home! TAKE ME HOME!" His face started turning red as he worked himself up.

"Mr. Dursley, I have removed you from your home at the request of your parents. Until I get further notice from Albus I am required to keep you with me. Now, please stop this tantrum before I am forced to calm you." Dudley ignored Minerva's pleas.

"I WANT TO GO HOME NOW YOU STUPID WOMAN! TAKE ME HOME!" Dudley's tantrum continued. McGonagall began to get worried, another incident of accidental magic in such a crowded place could be dangerous.

She flicked her wand, "_Petrificus Totalus_. There, take a couple minutes to let what has happened sink in, and we will continue our discussion," She levitated Dudley into the Leaky Cauldron and set him at a table. "Tom, please get the boys something to eat. I will be borrowing a room for a moment," She said as she walked towards one of the private rooms. She released the spell on Dudley, but just as quickly stuck both boys to their chairs. "I would rather if the two of you stayed put."

**Sorry it is so short; I am undecided which direction I want to go from here. **

**Where do **_**you**_** think the two boys should go live for the remainder of the summer? **


	4. Chapter 4

McGonagall flooed Dumbledore. "I investigated the complaint at the Dursley house. It wasn't Mr. Potter, the Dursleys have a son as well, Dudley. It turns out Dudley had exploded all of his birthday gifts in a fit of rage. The Dursleys asked that the both Dudley and Harry be removed from their home; Mr. Dursley was quite adamant. I was forced to take them. They are sitting in the main room of the Leaky Cauldron having a snack right now, what do you think I should do with them?"

"Why not leave them there, let them explore a little. I can arrange for them to be checked up on regularly to ensure their safety. What do you think Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall couldn't believe what Dumbledore had just said, "Albus, I think it would be _highly _irresponsible to allow two small boys free run of Diagon Alley for the entire summer. A week might have been fine, but two months is simply unacceptable!"

"Do you have any suggestions as to where the boys should end up? I am certain they would have been fine at Diagon Alley, but you seem to be quite opposed to that idea." Dumbledore tapped his fingers thoughtfully, waiting for McGonagall's response.

"I daresay Molly Weasley would take them in, especially since the Ministry pays for the housing of homeless young witches and wizards," McGonagall knew that Dumbledore was quite fond of the Weasley family.

"Yes, I suppose she would. Her husband Arthur is quite fond of muggles, so I doubt he would object. Yes, why don't you floo her and find out if she is willing to take the boys, at least for this summer. We can discuss a more permanent residence near the end of the term," Dumbledore said, popping out of sight.

McGonagall quickly flooed Mrs. Weasley, who happily agreed to care for the boys. With that, McGonagall went to fetch the boys.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, are you ready to go?" She asked, noticing that the two boys had eaten their meals and were now sitting in tense silence.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously.

"It had better be home," Dudley growled. "It is my birthday, and I haven't even gotten my presents yet!"

"Of course you didn't stupid; you exploded them across the kitchen. Why do you think your parents would even want you back!" Harry was annoyed at Dudley. He complained about everything and always wanted his way with everything.

"_Silencio_. Enough. You cannot go home, Dudley. Your parents threw you out. I will be in contact with them soon to find out if they want you back or not, but until they ask for you to return, you may not. Harry, please stop fighting with your cousin, while you may not want to return, he clearly does. I have arranged a temporary home for the two of you with the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley has quite a few children and agreed to take you in for the remainder of the summer, so I expect you two to behave yourselves. We will be apparating to their home. Quietly." With that, she released the spell and took the two boys by the arm. With a POP they were gone.

**What do you think? **

**How do you think the Weasleys will feel about getting two new 'brothers'? **

**Please review, cause it makes me happy! It also makes me want to write ^^**

**I probably won't update til Monday, since I am going to be out of town ;-;**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come along boys! It would not be nice to keep Molly waiting," McGonagall said, striding quickly towards the lopsided, rickety looking house. She hadn't gone more than a few steps before she noticed the boys were not following. "What is taking you so long? Stop gaping and start walking please." The two boys were staring at the small house in shock.

"Wait. You mean we are living _there!_ That is a little shack. It is certainly not an acceptable place for me to stay. I demand you take me to my mother at once!" Dudley stomped his foot, crossed his arms, and looked to be on the verge of another tantrum.

"I…I'm sorry, I was just wondering how it stands, I mean, it looks like it is going to topple over at any second. _Is _that where we will be staying?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, that is where you will be staying. No, it will not fall down, it is held by magic. No, you are not going home Mr. Dursley, so if you are done with your fit, please follow me," the way she said that left no doubt in the boys' minds whether they were going to follow or not. With that, the trio approached the Burrow.

Molly Weasley opened the door before McGonagall could even raise her hand to knock. "Hello Minerva," Molly turned towards the boys, "You must be Harry. You look so like your father, except your eyes, you have your mothers eyes…" She trailed off, afraid she hurt the boy's feelings, "And that would make you Dudley," She said warmly, smiling at the two boys. "Somebody told me it is your birthday, dear. Why don't the two of you go into the kitchen and have some cake with the others, while Minerva and I have a chat?" She shooed the boys towards the kitchen.

"Molly, I am afraid you will have your hands full with those two, Dudley especially. He has already thrown two tantrums today and has not been dealing with the situation well at all. I am sure you already know this, but you are dealing with two boys who were mistreated." McGonagall stopped, noticing the dubious look on Molly's face.

"Harry, I can certainly see he was mistreated. The bruises on his ear and backs of his arms from being grabbed show that much. Dudley, though, he doesn't seem to have any marks on him, and he certainly looks better fed than Harry…"

"Yes, but he never had any discipline at all. His parents gave him whatever he wanted, whenever he demanded it. He needs more structure. A diet may not be a bad idea either…Either way, the boys are not going to make your lives any easier. If they become too much of a problem, be sure to let us know. I better go now, I have things to attend to. Goodbye." With a POP McGonagall was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**What happened with the boys, while Molly and McGonagall were talking…**

Dudley stomped towards the kitchen. "Who is that lady to tell me what to do, even if it is to go get cake!" he thought. "And just how many kids does she have?" he wondered, noticing quite a lot of noise coming from behind the door.

Harry followed behind Dudley, afraid to get too close to him. "He is in one of his moods again…" Harry thought nervously. The sense of safety he had felt while McGonagall was there left as the boys approached the kitchen. Harry was alarmed by the shouting and chatter that was coming from the kitchen door. "I wonder if the kids are nice or not," Harry thought, "and how many of them there are…it sounds like a lot of people."

Dudley shoved the door open and stomped through. "What the heck! Why are there so many people here?" Dudley stopped short in surprise at the number of children in the room, causing Harry to run into him. "Watch it stupid!" he shouted, swinging and hitting Harry in the nose.

Harry's nose began gushing blood; his glasses fell to the floor shattered to pieces. The Weasley children, who had been chattering so loudly moments before went silent.

"MUM!" shouted Ginny, "He's BLEEEDING!"

Molly Weasley ran towards the kitchen. No sooner had McGonagall disapparated than her youngest child started calling for her. "What on earth? What happened, Harry? No, perhaps someone else had better explain while I get something to stop that bleeding." Molly gave Harry a potion, "That will stop the bleeding, and this will cut down on the swelling."

Percy stepped forward from where he had been plating slices of cake. "The…_bigger_ one walked into the kitchen, then stopped suddenly. Harry ran into him." Percy tried to continue his explanation, but he was interrupted by Fred…or was it George?

"_Harry Potter!" _ the twins had just noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

The other children all started shouting in excitement at the possibility that the Boy-who-lived was in their home.

"Quiet please." Molly tried to get her children to settle down in vain, "Yes, he is _the _Harry Potter, but right now I am much more interested in why he is spewing blood all over my kitchen. Also, the _bigger one's_ name is Dudley. Percy, go on."

"Right. Well, Harry ran into Dudley's back, and Dudley turned around and punched him in the face," Percy explained calmly.

"Dudley, I am not sure how things were at your house, but here at the Burrow, we do not hit other people. I will not punish you for it this time, since I hadn't explained the rules. Now, everyone sit down and have a piece of cake while I explain the rules of our home."

"We already know the rules!" Percy complained. "I never get in trouble, why would I have to be here for this?"

"That's fine dear, you can leave if you like. In fact, I have been meaning to de-gnome the garden, so if you would like to go do that instead, feel free." She said with a smile. "As for the rest of you, I don't think a reminder of the rules would be a bad idea, do you?"

"Fine, I will stay," Percy grumbled, "at least in here, I get cake."

Once all the children settled in, Molly explained the rules and expectations for her children.

"That is pretty much everything. Now, about sleeping arrangements… Ron, you and Harry will share a room. Percy, please show Dudley to your room. I will put extra beds and dressers in. I expect you will all do your best to get along."

"Mother, you seriously cannot expect me to share my room with _him._" Percy whined. "Couldn't you just put him in Bill's room? He only stays there sometimes; he could share my room when he comes home?"

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, I am ashamed of you. Dudley is your new brother, and I expect you to make him feel welcome."

"I…ok. Come on Dudley."

With that, the children dispersed to their rooms.

**I did my best to make it longer. I hope you all like it. Feel free to post any comments or questions. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Harry, follow me!" Ron dashed up the rickety stairs to his room. "This is my…our room. The bed with the blankets and stuff is mine."

Harry surveyed the dimly lit room. The walls were covered with posters of people flying around on broomsticks, chasing a ball. The floor was bare except for a threadbare blue rug. The furniture looked about as old and worn out as the rug. There were two beds, one on each side of the window, with a short bookcase in between. The beds were identical except that the left one was covered in blankets and an odd assortment of clothing and stuffed animals and what looked to be half a ham sandwich. Dressers stood against the wall facing the beds; Ron's was full to bursting with clothes and robes, and covered in the little knickknacks that always seem to accumulate in a boy's room. Harry stepped closer to the wall. "What are they doing?" He asked, gesturing at the poster closest to him.

"Playing quidditch of course! See, it is a game we play on broomsticks, it is really neat, here, see that one, there in the red? He is the keeper, he keeps the quaffle-the little ball thingy- out of the goals! The chasers of the other team keep trying to get it in. Those two up there are the beaters, they hit bludgers at the chasers to make it harder for them to score. The most important one though, is the seeker. He tries to catch the golden snitch. The snitch is worth 150 points! When the seeker catches the snitch, the game is over. Quidditch is really great, maybe we can play later. OH! Also, there are 700 different fouls, so the rules are really tricky. Any questions?" Ron looked at Harry eagerly, hoping that he was at least mildly interested in his favorite sport.

"Urm…Not right now, I might later though. Thanks. It looks really fun." Harry smiled shyly, his new roommate seemed really nice, if a bit overenthusiastic.

"Do you remember it?" Ron asked quietly.

"Not all of it, you were talking quite fast, I remember that there is a keeper and quaffle and beaters and something about a snitch…"

"No, I mean, about You-know who. Do you remember what he did, or what he looked like?"

"No, I was just a baby then, I heard about what happened today for the first time. When I was little I was told they died in a car crash."

"Oh," Ron sounded disappointed. "Why are you here? I mean, obviously your parents died a long time ago, why do we get you now?"

"I stayed at my aunt and uncles until this morning. Dudley did some accidental magic, and my aunt and uncle kicked us out. We couldn't live alone, so McGonagall sent us here."

"Where's all your stuff? Your clothes, blankets, stuff like that?"

"We left in kind of a hurry. McGonagall grabbed us and there was a POP! And we were gone. We didn't have time to get anything, not that I really had much to get…"

"I should prolly get you some blankets from the closet then," Ron walked out into the hallway and grabbed a set of bedding off the shelf. "How do you like green? I hope you like it, cause that's what there is. Here, let me help you put it on. There! Now you have a bed, but you don't have any clothes either?" Ron asked, walking over to his own dresser. "Sorry mate, they aren't in great shape, but you can borrow these. Oh, one more thing, if Fred and George ever try to give you anything, be suspicious. Once, they gave me an acid pop; burned a hole right through my tongue. They are decent sometimes, see that book?" Ron pointed to one of a handful of books sitting haphazardly on his bookshelf. "They gave me that last year for Christmas. It has a load of quidditch teams and information, wanna read it?"

The two boys stretched out on the rug and were soon engrossed in the book.


	8. Chapter 8

"Follow along Dudley," Percy called, heading into his room. "This is my room, where you will be staying. The bed over in the far corner is yours, as is the dresser on that side. The bookshelf is mine; you may use half of the lower shelf once you get your schoolbooks. The rug is cleaned every Tuesday; we will alternate turns cleaning it. I keep the room neat; I expect you to keep your half at least fairly clean. Also, I study quite a bit; I do not tolerate noise. If you are going to be noisy, go play with the others outside. I made prefect this year, and studying ahead is important so I have time to complete my duties. Any questions?"

Dudley stared openmouthed at the room he was expected to live in. It was half the size of the room he used to store his extra toys. "You mean we are BOTH living in this room? It is half as big as my second bedroom at home is. And what do you mean I may use HALF the lower shelf. If I am stuck in this room I expect at least half of everything. Also, I do NOT clean. I have never cleaned, and I do not intend to start!" Dudley's face was turning red. He did not like this room. Everything from the worn out red carpet to the graying window curtain was old and shabby. Even worse, he was expected to share the small room with someone who was, if it is even possible, more annoying than Harry. Harry he could beat up, this boy, as geeky and self-righteous as he was, was much older than him and might win if Dudley got into a fight.

"Like it or not, my mother expects us to share this room. You may use half the lower shelf because I am using the rest of the bookcase for my schoolbooks. I _am_ a fifth year. You had better learn to like cleaning because I refuse to live in a pigsty, and I will not clean up after you. I will not be your maid. Besides, we do have chores to do. Mother insists that doing housework helps build 'work ethic'." Percy rolled his eyes at the idea of him needing more work ethic. "I think it just takes time away that could be spent studying."

"I don't care what YOUR mother wants you to do. She is not MY mother, and I will not be her little slave who has to clean things, and she can't make me!" Dudley was worked into a fury by this point. How DARE someone tell him to do work!

"Fine, have it your way. Mother can talk to you about chores whenever she wants to deal with it. For now, I guess we should get you moved in. Where is your luggage?"

"Luggage? I don't have any. The crazy old lady grabbed me and we poofed away before I could even get my games! If I could just go home, I could get some clothes, and a blanket; of course, if I go home, my mother and father will welcome me back. Father was surely just upset about something this morning. I don't know why I can't go home!" Dudley's eyes started prickling at the thought of not having his games. He knew that for his birthday he was going to get a handheld game system and, if his mother had followed his list of requests properly, a pile of new games for it.

"There is bedding in the closet in the hallway. You may use the light peach set; mother got that for me six years ago, and it is still in usable condition. As far as clothing goes, mine would certainly not fit, so I do hope mother has something planned for that."

Dudley went out into the hall and collected the hideous peach bedding set. "I will deal with that later," he mumbled, throwing the pile of bedding on his bed.

"I am going to spend the rest of the afternoon studying potions, so please keep quiet if you will." Percy settled into his bed with his thick potion book in his lap. "If you need something to do, you can go see what Fred and George are up to. They spend so little time studying, I am sure they have time to entertain you. Now go," Percy said, shooing Dudley out the door.

**I made this two chapters to clearly divide between the two different rooms. What do you think? I tried incorporating the suggestions you all made.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, and thank you especially much for the constructive criticism **


	9. Chapter 9

Dudley wandered down the narrow hallway in search of Fred and George. The first door he tried led into a small bathroom that smelled faintly of lemon. "I'll be glad to know where that is later," he thought, closing the door. The next door he tried opened to reveal a closet crammed with random odds and ends. Closing that door, he turned to the door on the far end of the hall. As he approached it, he noticed a faint smell of old socks and gunpowder coming from within. The doorframe was crooked, and there was a small burn in the center of the door, as if something inside had caught fire and exploded.

"Hello? Percy shooed me out of his room. He said you two would want to spend time with me," Dudley glared at the door, waiting for it to open.

"Hold on, just a minute, we have to get to the door before we can open it," called one of the twins. Dudley heard the sound of someone clambering over something, then a loud CLANG! as if something had fallen. The door opened a moment later. "Hullo! I am Fred. This is George. Or was I George and him Fred today? Anyways, you can come in if you want. Watch out, I think something broke a minute ago," Fred said cheerfully.

Dudley could not believe the disaster that was the twins' room. It appeared as if every drawer had been upturned in the exact middle of the floor. The two beds were bunked in the corner, as far from the door as possible. To the right of the beds was the only clear area in the room, the twins' dressers were set along the wall and topped with an amateur potions set. Their small cauldron had a bluish green liquid simmering. The 'something' that had broken a minute ago was clear to Dudley; a metal sled had slipped down the mountain of stuff in the twins' room and cracked the container the potions kit had come in. "I…How…Hi." Dudley didn't even know what to say, he hadn't ever seen a room as messy as this, as it had been Harry's job to keep his old room clean.

"I don't suppose you like sweets, do you?" asked George. "See, mum doesn't allow us much candy or anything, and we learned how to use our cauldron to brew up sweets. That," he continued, gesturing at the cauldron, "is our newest creation, and if you wanted you could have a little. Once we take it out of the cauldron it hardens into hard candy. So, do you want some?" He smiled sweetly at his new brother, hoping that he would be willing to try it.

"Yes! Give me some! It is my birthday, so you better not be stingy either." George ladled some of the syrupy looking potion out into a cup. "No, I want MORE. It _is _my birthday, after all!" Dudley smiled as George ladled more of the candy into his cup. At least some of the people he was forced to live with were nice.

"Of course, you can have as much as you want. If you like, you can have more after you finish this cup," George said sweetly, climbing over the pile of clothing and stuff to give Dudley the candy. "Here you go, I hope you like it!"

Fred grinned at Dudley. "Do go on, try it! You may want to start with one. They can be a bit…powerful."

Dudley couldn't help himself. The bluish green liquid had hardened into little drops, similar in shape to lemon drops. He grabbed the cup from George and dumped the entire thing in his mouth.

"NO, that's not a good idea!" shouted Fred and George in unison. They were too late; Dudley had already begun foaming at the mouth.

Dudley's eyes widened in fear, his mouth was on fire, it felt like the Halloween when he ate too many sour candies. His tongue was getting prickly and rough, the candies were burning his mouth. He tried spitting them out, but he had so many in his mouth that they had melted together. The foam from the candies was running down his throat and he couldn't breathe. "NNNNNNNG NNNNNN!" he moaned, trying to get the twins to understand what was going on.

Fred climbed over the pile of clothing towards their workstation. He dug through his dresser drawers searching for something. "Got it!" he shouted, tossing George a small purple bottle. "You may want to try three drops. He ate an awful lot of it…" Fred advised, watching George drip three drops of the purple liquid into Dudley's mouth.

The foam in Dudley's mouth quickly receded, the purple stuff, whatever it was, was working. It melted the foam in a matter of seconds, and then worked to loosen the candy in his mouth. His tongue still burned, and he felt certain that he would have sores in his mouth, but the drops were melting the candy enough he could spit it out. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" he shouted, throwing the cup of liquid down once his mouth was clear enough to speak. "HELP! HELP! THESE MANIACS TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Mrs. Weasley ran up the stairs, threw open the door and was shocked by what she saw. Dudley was surrounded by a puddle of bluish green liquid, his face was streaked bluish green and red with blood from the sores in his mouth. George held a small purple eyedropper and was staring in shock at Dudley. Fred was pale as a sheet and knee deep in clothing and other assorted junk pulled from his dresser. "What happened here?" she asked quietly, looking directly at George.

"Well, see, we…we sorta offered him a candy. We mixed up something with our cauldron that was supposed to be a joke, it is supposed to turn the person's tongue blue and make them burp bubbles for an hour or so. I don't know whether we mixed it wrong or he just had too many at once. He started foaming at the mouth and then choking. Fred got the antidote to me as quick as he could. I…I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like that," George explained, staring at his feet.

Dudley was in hysterics, screaming and shaking violently. "I am going to take him downstairs to take a look at his mouth. I will be back up shortly to deal with the two of you," she said, walking towards Dudley, "Also, when I get back, I expect this mess cleaned up." With that, Mrs. Weasley led Dudley downstairs and away from the twins.


End file.
